powerpuffgirlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Colora-crush
Colora-crush is the second episode of Starlight And The Chippuffs!. It features the first appearance of The Gangreen Equines. Summary Coloratura's crush on Achilles puts her sisters in danger. Characters * The Chippuffs (Starlight, Sunset, Daylight, Coloratura, Moonlight, and Twilight) * The Gangreen Equines (Achilles, Glaucus, Astraeus, Hephaestus, and Discord) * Miss Luna Trivia * This marks the debut appearance of The Gangreen Equines. * First episode in which part of Coloratura's name is in an episode title. Episode (Opening shot: the city skyline at daytime. A flock of birds flew by.) * Narrator: Here we are at Fillyville. A friendly place to live...except when you run into— (Cut to five stallions with bodies of various shades of green singing loudly while walking down a street. At the very end is a pegasus pony with a wicked smile on his face -- Discord and the one in front of him has a goofy grin on his face -- Hephaestus. The one in the middle is a unicorn with crossed eyes and ragged clothing -- Astraeus. The second one in line has a nervous smile on his face with a fluffy black mane and tail -- Glaucus, and the guy in the front is a unicorn who appears to be a bit taller than the others and a horn a bit longer than Astraeus' -- Achilles.) * Narrator: —The Gangreen Equines! The baddest bullies in town! (They continue along the street for several seconds; cut to a dodgeball lying on the ground in the park. The Equines walks into view from the right; all except the tall stallion keep going until they move o.s. He stops at the ball and clears his throat loudly, and the others back up to join him.) * Achilles: Well, well! (Tilt down to the ball at his hooves.) What do we have here? (He levitates the ball up and holds it by one of his front hooves. Three little kids come up and look up at the horses pleadingly.) * Child 1: Um...excuse me, Mr. Horsey...but…can we have our ball back? * Achilles: Mr. Horsey? (chuckles) You're talking to the one and only Achilles. We've got no Misters around here. Well... (to Discord) Hey, Discord. Is your name Mister? * Discord: (through gritted teeth, glaring at Achilles) No. * Achilles: Sheesh, I'm sorry. (to ''Hephaestus'') What about you, Hephaestus? * Hephaestus: Hm, no. * Achilles: (to ''Astraeus'') And you, Astraeus? (A buzzing noises comes from the short unicorn's horn, accompanied by a head shake.) * Achilles: Okay then. (to Glaucus) And what about you, Glaucus? Is your name Mister? * Glaucus: No...uh, sir. (Achilles nudges him on the ribs.) * Achilles: It's Achilles, not 'sir'. * Child 1: Uh, horseys? * Child 2: Can we have our ball back anyway? * Child 3: Please? * Achilles: Oh, yeah. (levitates ball) You can have it back. (Which is actually more like he bounces it off the faces of all three of them, knocking them to the ground. They lie shaking fearfully in the Equines' shadows.) * Achilles: (fake pity) Hey, stallions! * Glaucus, Hephaestus, Discord: Yes, Achilles? (Astraeus buzzes with them.) * Achilles: I don't think these kids are having fun. * Discord: (laughing) Then let's show them how! * Achilles: Great idea, Discord. Let's do it...Equine style! (Glaucus grabs hold of a merry-go-round with two kids on it and spins hard, sending them flying. Astraeus punctures his horn into a tire swing. A jungle gym falls into pieces when Hephaestus pulls at one pole. Cut to Discord in a sandbox with a child.) * Discord: Mira. Get a load of this. (He blows sand into the kid's face, causing him to cry. A girl on the swing set suddenly finds herself in Achilles' levitation spell. He pushes hard enough to wrap the swing’s ropes around the top crossbar and tie her to it. Close-up of a kid playing with a toy airplane; a hoof -- Glaucus' -- reaches into view and gives him an incredibly painful wedgie. He is hauled into the air, screaming for mercy and getting none. Pull back to show the green stallions laughing up a storm over this and the rest of the chaos they have caused.) * Starlight: (from o.s.) Let the underwear go! (They stop laughing at the sound of her voice.) * Child 4: (strained, relieved) The Chippuffs! (Cut to the girls, looking very upset with the situation, then shift to each Equine in sequence.) * Discord: (shocked) The Chippuffs?! * Hephaestus: The Chippuffs? * Glaucus: (scared) Th-The Ch-Chip-p-puffs? (Astraeus buzzes, looking terrified.) * Achilles: The Chippuffs? (Pull back.) Glaucus! What are you doing to that poor child?! * Glaucus: B-But you s-said— (Achilles shoves him backward.) (The tension is broken by soft giggling from Coloratura. Close-up of her behind Moonlight's shoulder. Pan slightly left to bring her into view; she glares back at her sister.) * Moonlight: Coloratura! (Coloratura's expression hardens as Moonlight looks disapprovingly back at her. Close-up of Achilles, looking rather perplexed by all this. After a moment, a sly smile appears across his face. Pull back; he steps up to address the girls.) * Achilles: (overwrought) Oh, Chippuffs — (hoof to chest) —please forgive my foolish friend for his foolish act. He did not know what he was doing, honest. (Close-up of the girls, panning across as he continues. Twilight, Daylight, Moonlight, Sunset, and Starlight still held their glares, but Coloratura dropped hers; instead she wore a smile and tears spilling from her eyes.) * Achilles: (from o.s.) And I know deep inside my heart that he would never do anything like that ever again. (Back to him.) So what do you say, girls? Will you forgive him? (taking Coloratura's hand) Will you? (Close-up of his pleading face.) Please? (Pull back. Coloratura looks beseechingly at her sisters, who still seem unconvinced. Long pause.) * Starlight: (reluctantly) Okay. (Coloratura smiles at Achilles. Close-up of him again.) * Achilles: Thank you. (He winks; Coloratura smiles again.) * Narrator: Oh, dear. (Cut to behind her as the Equines departs.) Looks like Coloratura is looking for love in all the wrong places. (Cut to the city skyline.) * Narrator: Next day… (The exterior of the museum.) The Fillyville Museum. (Inside, a guard is leading Miss Luna and her students around the galleries. The girls float along at the back of the group.) * Narrator: Miss Luna is taking her class on a field trip. And so is… (Pan quickly to--'') ...The Gangreen Equines?! This can’t be good... (''Side view of a painting on the wall. Hephaestus walks into view and turns around to give a few kicks at something o.s. right. Pieces of debris fly back at him. Cut to behind him; what he has been assaulting is a soda machine.) * Hephaestus: (turning around, sadly) Hephaestus really wants a soda. (Close-up of Glaucus at the coin slot.) * Glaucus: I th-think it n-needs money. (Cut to Discord pointing to a nearby vase.) * Discord: Pay up with this vase then. (Extreme close-up of the coin slot.) * Achilles: (from o.s.) Here. Slip it in right here, Discord. (Side view of the machine; Discord walks into view, carrying the vase on his back and grabs it by his mouth. He smashes it against the slot. Back to the tour group; the camera shakes. The girls turn around to look; back to the Equines. Discord is now holding a mummy and making as if to insert it.) * Achilles: Now this has gotta be worth at least one soda. * Starlight: (from o.s.) Drop that mummy! (Cut to The Chippuffs.) * Achilles, Glaucus, Hephaestus, Discord: (from o.s.) The Chippuffs! (Astraeus buzzes with them.) (Once again Coloratura's fierce expression melts into affection as she waves out to Achilles.) * Starlight: All right, girls. Let’s show these creeps how to respect other people’s property! (She, Sunset, Daylight, Moonlight, and Twilight start laying into the four underlings. Cut to Coloratura, who watches the pounding as it goes on o.s. Achilles teleports next to her.) * Achilles: Hey. (She smiles; he kneels.) Coloratura, how come you guys always pick on us, huh? (Pull back; in the foreground, Sunset and Starlight are each pulling at Discord's right foreleg and left back leg, respectively. Close-up of Achilles and Coloratura.) * Achilles: We were only trying to get a soda. (Her expression hardens and she zips away.) (She flies to a hanging tapestry and pulls it off the wall, then carries it back to the fight. She drops it over the combatants as if smothering a fire with a blanket; they continue brawling underneath. Achilles stands up and whistles, and his four buddies poke their heads out from the edge of the tapestry and pull free to join him.) * Achilles: Come on, let’s waste our time someplace else. (The others walk o.s.; before the leader of the Equines can follow them, Coloratura flies up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to find her smiling shyly at him.) * Achilles: Huh? (She produces a can of soda from behind her back and holds it out to him. He takes it and smiles.) * Achilles: You know, little one? You’re not so bad. You can hang out with us anytime. (Cut to the exterior of the girls’ house at night.) * Narrator: That evening… (Inside, the girls are asleep. Zoom in slowly. After some moments, Coloratura opens one eye and looks over at her sisters to make sure they are not waking up.) * Narrator: Oh, no! (She gets out of bed and tiptoes across the bedroom.) * Narrator: She isn’t! (She reaches the window and opens it.) * Narrator: Oh, no! She is! (She climbs through and closes the window. Cut to outside it and follow her as she flies across the city.) * Narrator: I hope she knows what she’s doing. (Stop on the Fillyville Dump, its incinerator visible in the distance. Coloratura lands amid the mountains of garbage, looks around herself nervously, then flies o.c. Pan across the dump to a red shack; she lands in front of its door and knocks. Cut to behind her on the porch. There is no sound but the chuffing of the incinerator. The door opens, revealing Achilles' hooves; tilt up to his head.) * Achilles: Hey. (His perspective of the green-eyed chipmunk, looking up and smiling. Back to him; the other Equines quickly gather behind him. They are visibly nervous.) * Glaucus: W-W-What-What she’s doing here, um, b-boss? (Achilles turns to face them.) * Achilles: Back up! (They do so; cut to them; he continues o.s.) Relax! (They instantly collapse to the floor doing various activities; Hephaestus reads a book, Astraeus plays a flute, Discord sleeps, and Glaucus eats a chocolate bar. Cut to outside the door, the camera pointing in.) * Achilles: Coloratura. Please, come inside. (She floats up to his eye level; the door closes on them. Dissolve to inside the shack; Hephaestus is seated at a table with his back to the camera. He looks right o.s. Pan in that direction to show Discord seated across from him, then Astraeus and finally a very worried Glaucus next to Coloratura. Except for the crickets chirping, there is silence. The easily frightened member breaks this after a long moment; pan right slightly to bring Achilles into view on Coloratura's other side.) * Glaucus: (frantically) S-Sir, I can’t take it anymore! She’s a Chippuff! Sh-She's good, we’re bad! The m-museums, punchings, hittings, hurtings! (Coloratura socks him in the face.) * Achilles: (nearly laughing) Nice move, Coloratura. (Back to the other three.) * Discord: Yes! Nice move! You should hang out with us! (Back to Coloratura and company.) * Glaucus: (woodenly) Y-Yes, um, please. Hang out. (Dissolve to the Equines pounding on a junked car. Hephaestus gives the front a good buck, Discord kicks at a wheel, and Glaucus smashes his hooves on the roof. Pan to the rear end, where Achilles is getting ready to hit the car with a bat. He does so a couple of times and then offers a chance to Coloratura, who is standing next to him. She jumps in front of Glaucus, holding the bat; he tries desperately to wave her off, but she pays no mind. She hits the car; the others watch as it sails over the horizon, with the timid Equines member inside.) (Dissolve to Achilles and Coloratura, bouncing into view and then falling o.s. again. Turn down to show them jumping on a trampoline that's been levitated a few feet above the ground thanks to the former. Dissolve to a long shot of the shack; the moon sets and the sun rises to the laughter of the Equines. Close-up of the door as it swings open, showing them and Coloratura.) * Achilles: Oh, Coloratura! Last night was a hoot! (taking her hands) So will you please be my guest again tonight? (She nods and takes off.) (All but Achillies voiced their goodbyes and called after her. This goes on for some moments before he rounds on them, suddenly very angry.) * Achilles: Shush! (Silence.) * Hephaestus: Gosh, Achilles, we were just saying goodbye to our new best friend. * Achilles: She is not our new best friend! * Glaucus: Th-Then why did we hang out w-with her? * Achilles: (sighs) Don’t you guys realize that with Coloratura on our side... (half-crazed) …WE COULD CONTROL FILLYVILLE?! * Discord: Hmm. What about her sisters? * Achilles: Sit back and relax, boys. I've got a plan. (Cackle.) (Pull back to show the shack, its door now closed and no one outside. As the Narrator speaks, the sun sets and the moon rises.) * Narrator: Oh, now that sounds awful! Evil people with evil plans? I hope The Chippuffs can get out of this one— (Coloratura soars into view and lands at the door.) —especially Coloratura! (Inside, Achilles is addressing the Equines.) * Achilles: She’ll be here any minute. You all remember what to do? (Glaucus, Discord, Astraeus, and Hephaestus gave a nod and smile. A knock is heard.) * Achilles: Showtime! (Cut to just behind Coloratura, the camera pointing up at the door. Achilles opens it.) * Achilles: Hey. (Side view.) Please, come in. (She floats inside and lands in front of the Equines. There is a long silence, which is broken by Achilles clearing his throat. The others react to his cue, walking past o.s.) * Glaucus: Huh? Oh, right. S-See you two a little bit later. (The door creaks shut o.s.) * Achilles: They’ll be back with, with...pizza! (Cut to the girls’ bedroom, where only five Chippuffs are sound asleep, then to Astraeus at a pay phone. His buzzing sound as if he is laughing. Pull back to show Glaucus, Discord, and Hephaestus behind him.) * Glaucus: C-Come on. S-Stop laughing and do it right! (Back to the bedroom. A telephone rings o.s., rousing the five from sleep.) * Starlight: (nudging Daylight, ''pulling covers over head'') Daylight...get the phone. (Pan left slightly to show the phone on the nightstand by Twilight's side. Daylight carefully floats past her and picks up the receiver.) * Daylight: (drowsily) Hello? (Back to Astraeus; clearing his throat, he speaks into the phone with an obnoxiously shrilled voice and a goofy grin on his face.) * Astraeus: Hello. I'm Coloratura, and my foot got caught in a conveyor belt at the city dump. I’m afraid I’m stuck. Help me! (He hangs up. Back to the bedroom.) * Daylight: (happily) Okay. Bye-bye. (away from phone, top volume) COLORATURA'S IN TROUBLE!! (This wakes the others in an instant. Cut to the five girls in flight, then at the dump, looking around warily. A conveyor belt stretches across the screen behind them. Zoom in between them; Coloratura's silhouette is at the conveyor, facing away from the camera.) * Astraeus: (high voice, ''from "o.s.") Help me! Help me! My foot is stuck! (''Starlight, Sunset, Daylight, Moonlight, and Twilight land next to the figure and reach out to pull it loose.) * Sunset: Coloratura! We got you, girl! * Moonlight: We're here to help you! (The silhouette turns around and Astraeus pops up with a menacing smirk; on his hoof is a puppet that resembles Coloratura.) * Narrator: That's not Coloratura! (Cut to Glaucus at the controls of a machine. He pulls a lever; outside, two cars are released from an electromagnet attached to a crane and plummet toward the ground. The girls take notice just before the cars land on top of them; we see their heads poking from the roofs. Now the conveyor begins to move, carrying them screaming toward a large piece of equipment with pounding pistons and flames glowing inside. Close-up of them as they emerge; the cars have been crushed into cubes. Back to Glaucus at the controls.) * Glaucus: S-Say goodbye, Chippuffs! (He pulls the lever.) (As the Narrator speaks, the girls reach the end of the conveyor and are pulled onto the electromagnet, now over their heads. They stick to it upside down.) * Narrator: This is unbelievable! Is this the end of our beloved girls? (As he continues, the crane swings them, still screaming, over to a vat of molten steel and begins to lower them toward it.) * Narrator: Can no one save our heroes from this impending doom? Can Coloratura not hear her sisters’ cries for help? (Inside the shack, the stereo is cranked to top volume. Heavy metal blasts from all the speakers; the five girls’ screams can be heard only faintly through the noise. Coloratura dances wildly.) * Narrator: Oh, no! (Back and forth between the two girls and the shack.) Their screams are being drowned out by this rogue Romeo’s rambunctious rock! (Inside, Coloratura watches Achilles thrash and kick about, then does the same herself. In doing so, she knocks a hole in the wall of the shack. The music stops abruptly, and the screams can now be clearly heard. She starts in surprise; cut to outside the hole and pull back to show the other girls now in her line of sight. Achilles takes no notice. Close-up of her, infatuation giving way to pure anger on her face; pull back to bring an utterly terrified Achilles into view next to her.) * Achilles: (nervously) Coloratura. Aren't we having fun? (Outside, she flies through the hole in the wall. Cut to Glaucus at the controls. He cackles as he pulls the lever. The crushed cars fall free of the electromagnet, carrying their screaming prisoners toward the boiling metal. Just before they splash down, Coloratura flies in and caries them to safety. She sets the cubes on the ground, and hatred and revenge write themselves all over her face. Cut to the Equines, looking very nervous; Achilles ducks around behind the others.) * Achilles: (nervously) Now listen, Coloratura, it’s not what you think! (She charges in; with a single kick, she lays the four out flat. Now she moves in on the lead Equines, tears of fear in his eyes.) * Achilles: No, Coloratura! I’m innocent! The boys put me up to it! Honest! (She grabs an electric wire and slams it across his face, electrocuting him; Achilles falls backwards, now partially charred from the burn. He lets out a single cough. Long silence.) * Sunset: Listen here, Coloratura, what’s been going on? (Another long silence. Finally Coloratura hangs her head.) * Coloratura: 'I’m sorry. (''She hugs each one of her sisters.) * '''Narrator: Aww, we forgive you, Coloratura. (Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Starlight & The Chippuffs Season 1 episodes Category:Starlight & The Chippuffs episodes Category:Starlight & The Chippuffs episodes that focuses on The Gangreen Equines Category:Starlight & The Chippuffs episodes that focuses on Coloratura